


【利艾】G弦上的咏叹调/Aria Sul G

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 指挥家艾/ 音乐家利无血缘兄弟/ 34岁利*25岁艾 已交往/ 兵长超温油从头HE到尾/ 我的兄弟姐妹paro和亲情有关的爱情故事，好像是2014的兵长生贺。今年听着巴赫古典音乐重修了，又有不一样的感觉。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	【利艾】G弦上的咏叹调/Aria Sul G

「神说，要有光，于是便有了光。」

如果你问我音乐有什么力量？我会说，它是上天给我们尘世间最珍贵的礼物，使我们拥有梦想，在人生困境之时拯救灵魂的伟大，在生命欢愉之时提供安宁片刻的梦。它让像我一样的孤儿拥有至亲、拥有爱，走遍世界、也看到天堂；在没有你之后，指引我一个方向，找到他。

——楔子

星云的光点拂过轻纱的窗帘在菩提树下大街酒店室内投下斑驳，今晚月色刚好，不濛不亮，像单弦调和的曲子迤逦了一室春华。利威尔屈身跪坐在床上，从德国历史之心勃兰登堡门辐射的灯影照出他精瘦有力的臂膀和线条起伏的胸膛，低沉均匀的喘息回荡在室内，与幽蓝的夜融为一体。此时他身下的人正把原本抓着床单的手递到嘴边，急促的呼吸在每一下冲撞的承受中夹带了音调上扬的声吟，整个人赤条条地战栗着。

那位是艾伦·耶格尔，柏林爱乐乐团首席指挥家，也是世界殿堂级指挥家中最年轻的一位。现年25岁的他原先随养父之姓阿克曼，直到后来养父因病把他送给了耶格尔夫妇收养才改了姓。不过他很快又会把姓给改回来了，因为在结束今年的世界巡演之后，他就要和自己的乐团导师兼演出总指挥利威尔先生结婚了。他们相识于德国国家乐团1955年后的卡拉扬时代，利威尔当时接替了赫伯特·冯·卡拉扬成为乐团终身常任指挥，他的同门学长是世界三大东方指挥之一的小泽征尔。而命运的琴弦涓妙流转，当艾伦从维也纳国立音乐学院毕业并在伯克郡音乐节指挥比赛中获得第一名后，他被利威尔先生看中，并于好莱坞音乐厅举行的消夏音乐会纪念仪式上意外地发现，利威尔先生正是他作为孤儿时养父阿克曼先生和前妻的亲生儿子。峰回路转，灵魂相认，自此开启了与无血缘兄长至亲至爱、血脉相连的人生，而音乐就是接通他们命运之间那根永恒延续的线。

音乐将故事告诉上帝，上帝随手为他们写了下来，隐藏于五线谱之后的精神相契合，于是只能赞叹艺术与因缘宿命性的融合。

「……不、不行了……要……要去……啊、啊啊……」

艾伦难以抑制地惊呼着，眼看就要抖得忍不住咬下去，利威尔眉头一紧赶快拨开青年的手换上自己的，「别咬啊，明天还要上台……啧麻烦的小鬼，咬我的……」

「唔……」利威尔把他那弹了整整30年钢琴的、灵巧干净又细长的指深入艾伦嘴里蹿进上下齿间，食指和中指一挑便熟练地夹紧了口腔内温软的小舌，他下半身的动作也没停，一柔一硬上下夹击的进攻没过多久就逼得艾伦的眼眸上濛了一层迷离的水膜，口中的津液也顺着嘴角流到曲线柔美的下颌骨。

哗一下轻泠泠的水声，身下的小人儿高潮了。在这期间利威尔的手在艾伦齿间被对方呜啊呜啊地胡乱咀嚼了一阵，他像往常一样只是轻拧眉头静静等待着青年平复，并没有把手拿开或是在其他地方变相惩罚，毕竟他知道自己同为音乐家的伴侣明白，无论再怎么用力也不可以轻易咬断爱人那保险价格不菲的手指。

利威尔抬起艾伦的一条腿自己也换了个姿势躺下，他把手从对方口里解放出来，随后吻上了青年沾满津液的脖颈，语态轻柔，「你今天好像有点急。是在紧张明天的演出吗？」男人温和而紧贴肌肤的舔吻一点点移至艾伦不大突出的喉结，时刻留意着力度，不为第二天的登台留下吻痕。

「啊……是有一点。明天，就能见到他们了……」艾伦轻喘着，双手环抱上伏在自己身上的男人，好让他们赤裸的胸膛严丝合缝相贴。

「你的姐姐米卡莎·阿克曼和小妹莎夏·阿克曼明天会来，只是你的大哥莱纳……没能联系上。」作为恋人兼演出总指挥，利威尔深知艾伦此次回国最最重要的一件事就是借助音乐会的影响力找到失散多年的兄弟姐妹。他知道自己父亲生前曾收养过一些小孩，只是那个时候他已经被改嫁的母亲带到城里读音乐，后来与养子之一的艾伦相识也是在他们成年后的乐团里。

「是吗……」艾伦声音小小的，在余韵未完全褪去的喘息中夹带着一小缕失落和感伤，被他细心的恋人捕捉到。

「没事的，当年父亲让你记得有我这么一个哥哥，隔了那么久的事，我们不也在十几年后的地球另一端见面了吗？至少你大哥就在这座城市，如果他还记得你，一定不会错过你的专场演出。」顾及到艾伦第二天的登台，利威尔动作极为温柔，他安慰着尚有心事的爱侣，一边亲吻着他冷白色形状姣好的锁骨和漂亮的蝴蝶背。

「但愿如此吧……」艾伦沉沉地闭上眼。他翘起自己的左腿，和被抬起的右脚一起顺从地盘紧了男人的腰。

第二天傍晚，由艾伦指挥的专场音乐会即将打响，艾伦一个人坐在化妆间里做最后的台前准备。他深吸了一口气，望向镜子里与往常一样剪裁合体的西服套装和清爽宜人的短发，但自己的表情却怎么看都好像很沉重，这一次的演出不同以往，他失散多年的兄弟姐妹很可能就在现场……他伸出手拍了拍侧脸，再盯着镜子观察到底有没有平静下来，效果不佳继续拍，恨自己怎么可以失了台风这么担忧……利威尔推门进入刚好撞到了这一幕，吓得艾伦脸色一变赶紧缩回手佯装去找就放在桌面上的指挥棒。

利威尔倒是心情很好，看到这样紧张到拘谨却有点可爱的未婚爱人，有了快二十年上台经验的老音乐人不紧不慢地走过去掰过艾伦的下巴就是果断一记深吻。艾伦被亲得承上启下晕晕乎乎，几乎被吻傻后才被放开，却被温心平复了。末了他只看到利威尔抵着自己额头放大的俊脸，饱含关切但听来就肉麻的话语却像是给自己打了一针镇定剂，「宝贝，快上台了哟，有我在别担心。」

艾伦觉得自己此刻的脸一定已经红成柿子了，都要上台了还被温柔调戏到！他嘟着嘴赌气似的推开了这个无时无刻不让自己心上小鹿乱跳的男人，在对方风度翩翩一脸绅士的欠扁表情里操起指挥棒就滑溜溜地跑出了化妆间。

演出开始，皇家爱乐厅座无虚席。今日与艾伦合作的Royal Concertgebouw管弦乐团以卓越的音响效果驰名世界，诞生于1888年，被荷兰王室冠以具有「天鹅绒般的弦乐」、「金质的铜管」美誉，演奏稳重扎实，音响铿锵有力，铜管组声音洪亮辉煌。很多人都知道有一个常年在外巡演的年轻指挥家今天回到了家乡，首次把富有青春气息和德奥传统典雅优美风格的殿堂级交响乐呈献给自己的祖国和人民。灯光亮起，华美舞台在暗色布景的音乐大厅里升起，今天的主角——挺拔俊逸、正值青年的英俊指挥家早已面向观众站定。艾伦手持指挥棒恭正地置于身前，明媚的眉眼和优雅的手势在暖黄顶灯的直射下迸发出摄人心魄的美好。青年面容柔和，气场纯净，在演奏正式开始前对台下观众开口致意：

「感谢今天到场的所有人，能为故乡的朋友演奏，将是我人生最美好的体验之一。」艾伦顿了一顿，倾身对观众们表示谢意。

「我的第一任养父阿克曼先生曾经是一位优秀的音乐教师。小时候，他告诉我，这个世界上每天都会发生不可想象的事，但只要有音乐在，灵魂就不会寂寞。无论在人间哪个角落，都有天堂。这几年，音乐带我走遍了世界，也带我回到了祖国。我希望今天，音乐不仅仅让我与各位共同分享来自天籁的精神洗礼，还可以让我找到小时候一起成长的兄弟姐妹。我今年25岁，但我和我的兄弟姐妹已经有20年没见面了。自从5岁的时候阿克曼先生自知身患绝症，把领养的我们一个一个送走直到现在，有20年了……在这期间，我读了很多书，走了很多路，有了新的父母，还遇到了永恒的爱人。但是，我没有哪一刻放弃过要寻找，我相信我们始终有一天还可以相见相认，因为我们是被共同的父亲、还有音乐，紧密联系在一起的。」

舞台灯光顺着天花板上的金色浮雕直直打在青年璀璨的金眸和笃定眼神上，光耀天地，美绝人寰，他说得很动情，肩上的光影构成了一部结构严谨的复调音乐，台下一片岑静。利威尔在舞台侧边认真地看着听着这一切，目光巡视着台下坐着的观众。

自己的亲生父亲在分家之后领养的第一个男孩，那个原本应该叫自己哥哥的孩子，现在已经同自己一样，成长为年轻有为的世界级指挥家。是音乐赋予他们梦想，并让他们坚持和实现着梦想。无论台上的艾伦在人前有多么风光闪亮，在自己面前仍然是那个会为了无血缘的兄弟姐妹悲伤迷惘的小爱人，他从不为自己的坎坷身世彷徨，因为他重感情而心怀感恩，执着地爱着音乐，爱着世界，爱着被命运之神维系的作为导师、兄长、和伴侣的自己。音乐可以讲述用语言无法形容的心灵震荡，思想在胸中流动，让人即便没有了耳、没有了眼、没有了其他感官，内心仍有一股律动源源而出，浇灌着彼此间共生的土壤。」

能和艾伦相爱……真的是太好了。

利威尔心诚地想，他看向青年的脸忍不住颔首微笑。

演奏已经开始，艾伦今天指挥的曲目是巴赫最负盛名的代表作品之一《G弦上的咏叹调》。这首《第三号管弦乐组曲》的第二乐章，巧就巧在整个曲子的主奏全都在小提琴四根弦中最粗的那一条上完成，原本单一的组合反而在曲者的妙手下呈现出小提琴G弦特有的浑厚丰满音色，再加上大提琴伴奏的古典美，使整个交响具有了一种「沉着的华丽」，如在寂静幽谷之中诞生出的心动旋律，充满着诗意，就像他与他的相遇相逢。

当指挥已经变成艾伦的一部分，那种自然而然的直觉便深深和他身心灵糅合在一起，让他得以在律动中陷入怀想。G弦之歌，是养父用小提琴拉给他的第一首曲子，而天籁背后总有让人惋惜的命运。G弦之中伴随大提琴的沉谧低吟，悠长舒缓。谛听G弦，简单纯净，却意蕴着丰富和庄严。大、中、小提琴共同营造了一种悲天悯人的神曲一般的意境和氛围，提琴的和声里隐藏着西方古典音乐之父巴赫的灵魂——不是华美繁复的巴洛克圆顶，是黑暗专制的教会，是被抛却过的困苦人生，于一根弦就奏出祈祷般安宁的乐氛，置身于这样的旋律里，仿佛一个罪孽深重却无法摆脱的人跪在上帝面前祈求宽恕，而上帝则以悲悯的姿态迎接，聆听倾诉和忏悔，让人得以救赎和解脱。又仿佛是一个历经坎坷的过路人，身处水深火热的炼狱里，诅咒命运、愤恨不平，而上帝降临，帮助抚平心灵的痛苦和精神的创伤，让人再次感受到光明美好……这是希望的音乐，是救赎的音乐，是美的勋章。高潮与平缓交替出现，在每一个追寻中，所有痛苦的人生都能在圣光门前得到安慰洗礼。

年少的艾伦在养父指引下曾有幸摸过G弦。G弦划过指肚的时候没有A弦那样切肤，也不似D弦那般尖锐，更没有E弦那样柔滑，它的粗重就像是一个老者，在命运已定的时候保留着倔强不甘。但对于童年的小男孩来说，G弦不讨喜，它的坚硬厚实和粗纱的触感无时无刻不折磨着幼儿细软的指肚，把握它，总需要更大的力，在把位间滑动更是一件叫苦不迭的事。那时的艾伦还不懂G弦的岁月深沉，更听不出咏叹调的低絮长吟，感受到的只有自己肉身的伤痛。而人生总是存在一条幼年时期就埋伏好的主旋律，养父那时对他音乐的启蒙、音乐日后对他人生的影响，就像是咏叹调里诸多短小音符前领衔的那个乐符一样，营造的温度决定了乐章听感，促使了他的生命和怎样的人共振……他想起那年雨天，当他把自己的大红围巾递给脸颊被冻到发紫的姐姐后养父把她领回了家，从此直到他们分开，姐姐都没有把围巾摘下；他想起那个半夜总是像老鼠一样偷吃白薯的馋嘴妹妹，生病了吵着要吃橘子罐头的小姑娘竟然在养父死后误入风月，整个人都郁郁迷失，也不知道现在有没有找到真正接受她创口的人；他还想起打架成性的流浪儿大哥，被领养后也总是不听话，偷过乐器店里的口琴，在听完自己吹奏后默默归还，还是被狠狠挨了打……他们的养父阿克曼先生才华横溢却在那个年代不被公平对待，可坚持音乐，就是坚持与风口浪尖的时代做斗争。他想起那个在凛冽的寒冬中劳苦挖路的父亲，兄弟姐妹们都找来工具帮着父亲一块挖，父亲微笑着望向他们，口中传出低潜温情的口哨声……音乐，安抚着饥肠年幼的孩子，让一家没有血缘关系的独立个体心灵相接，支撑着他们继续向前，在无比难熬的岁月里虽苦犹甜。

过去的画面犹如一张张催泪的胶片残破而又清晰，挂在心口的暗室间。巴赫一定不会知道，指挥者每一次扬起指挥棒，从那个长达九拍的音切入开始，心会有多痛，会痛多少次……于艾伦来说，尽管25岁的生命里在其后20年受到了耶格尔夫妇无微不至的关照，过上锦衣玉食的生活，也再没有5岁前挨饿受冻却有兄弟姐妹的那几年深刻；曾接受最顶尖的专业培养，但养父为自己打开音之世界的初始教育却仍旧铭刻于心。养父病重后最后一次在家中指挥着他们兄弟姐妹小合唱，他们的声部并不完美，童声却质朴真情，兄妹们眼中泪光闪闪，养父的神情淡然而坚定……

艾伦的眼有些酸涩，他不知道今晚自己翘首企盼的兄弟姐妹们到底有没有来，但是想念的心情却在挥动指挥棒时无比真实。每一次扬手指挥，每一个律动的节拍，都让他想起和养父有关的音乐过往。他多少次拿着黑白的全家福照片抚摸其中兄弟姐妹的发梢眼角，而今日，或许会迎来他们的久别重逢……青年面对乐团的脸有些湿润，他哽咽着，泪不着痕迹地无声滑落。

只在一根弦上奏响的曲子，太寂寞了啊……可为什么被天才作曲家表达得如此诗意、纯净、又圣洁厚重，是空气中流转的风，是汪洋上奔涌的浪，像一曲摄人心魄的生命之歌。这样叩击心灵的震撼让人光明动容，体会到一种照耀人生苦辣酸甜的艺术力量。

婉转迁回，音符流转，仿佛受到心中一丝微弱的感召，或许也是被身后观众席的骚动所惊扰，艾伦还在指挥着的手倏然停下，一挥一收，身已静，血管在烧。台上的大、中、小提琴咿咿呀呀没跟上节拍，在指挥者的停顿下乱作一片。

观众席间窸窸窣窣开始爆发出疑惑和不满，艾伦蓦地转过身，目光锁定在坐席走道上被巡警扣押着的人。在场的人们都把视线迎向了那个破坏了他们音乐会的男人，男人长相老成，此时鼻青脸肿甚至还带着手铐，像个社会混子，与现场的高雅氛围格格不入。

黄头发板寸的男人没有被音乐厅里无数双眼睛的注视动摇，他好似感觉不到环绕自己的束缚和不自在，只是盯着台上那个高挑精致的年轻指挥家看了一会儿，瞳孔炸裂一般，忽然就抽着渗血的嘴角转身要逃。

「哥！」艾伦在他转身的那一刹那忽然跨下了指挥台迫不及待地高喊，「哥！你别走，回来！」

「哥！」

「大哥！」另外两个女声也在场内响起，男人停下脚步，转回身看到了站在观众席第一排的米卡莎和莎夏。

「艾……艾伦。」莱纳终于正视了他的弟弟，也许刚刚，他真的不知道这么狼狈的自己该如何去面对如今已经站在世界舞台上闪闪发亮的艾伦。

三个人一起走到站在台前的艾伦身边。20年了，各散天涯的四个人终于得以相见，人齐了，他们忍不住相拥而泣，聚成了窄窄的一个圆环，流着感动和喜悦的泪水相互交心抚慰。

音乐厅内的所有观众注视着这一幕。台上的演奏师们没有了指挥也都早已停下手中的乐器，共同见证着乐团的首席指挥家划入生命的难忘一刻。

忘念与神合，众心系于爱。也不知道是谁先起了个头，观众席之间，忽然爆发出雷动的掌声，连押解莱纳过来的巡警看完了这个过程也报以理解地耐心等待。整个音乐厅被一股温暖而强大的力量所萦绕，四兄妹也在大家体谅和祝福的掌声中一起体会到了久违的、只有来自他们兄妹之间的心流。在他们的人生中，经历了孤儿的出身、养父的离世和彼此的失散，悲伤和孤独伴随着他们。他们虽然各自是孤儿，但在灵魂的深处并不孤单。因为阿克曼先生在他们幼年期给了他们美好的情感和精神指引，父亲的音乐让他们学会了在起伏的命运前永不低头，强大的精神主张支持着他们走向了最后的团聚。

这场别人家的、感人肺腑的戏看得也差不多了，可是演奏会总还得继续——

这个时候，只听见三声啪啪的响亮击掌提示，管弦乐团演奏师们条件反射地做好准备各就各位。同样一身黑色西服的利威尔走上指挥台，他右手一扬，白净纤长的食指帮乐手们确认着节奏点，丝毫不比艾伦逊色的专业手势很快就得到了乐手们的响应，一首欢快明亮的《四季春》突然响彻整个音乐厅！像暴风雨过后的晴朗，大雨冲刷过一切泥污，空气清新清透，彩虹显露，鸟儿叽叽喳喳地冒出头，四海潮生，一切都在复苏。观众们安静下来一个个落座，继续安心听音乐会。

四兄妹一起看向旁边的指挥台，一个身材并不高大却气质沉静儒雅的男人已经帮他们完美救了场。利威尔偏头浅笑着同样看向那几个人，眼神里是无尽的欣慰和心愿了结的快意。尤其在对上艾伦眼光的时候，他还故意对自己的爱人似有若无地抛了几个眼神顺带着手位上扬，一个比平时还要明朗的高音欢快地雀跃了整个舞曲。流淌跳跃的音符中似乎出现一位圣洁的幸运女神，拖着长长的白纱裙尾，沿着长长的台阶缓步而来，带着光明和幸福驻洒人间。

艾伦也看向男人幸福地点头欢笑——光顾着认兄妹，怎么都忘了这里还有一个专业水平比自己不知厉害多少的导师在紧盯着现场！看来上场前利威尔对自己说的那一句「有我在别担心」真不是说说而已……嗯，以后就算有了兄弟姐妹，也不能把老公的话当耳旁风了呢。毕竟他有多在意自己，就会说得和做得有多诚挚；他有多理解自己，就会多么努力地帮忙找寻到自己心中珍视的每一个人。

提琴的咏叹是一条柔劲的水流，它像是一个平凡的生命，代表着我们大同小异的人生。

「一切都不会是巧合。」弗洛伊德曾经如是说。

莱纳和米卡莎、莎夏恍然，他们看着指挥台上的那个人出了神——真正富于高雅艺术流的气质和洋洋洒洒的自由动作线，甚至连侧脸和身材的轮廓都像极了他们的养父……那个和艺术和风交换了灵魂的男子。 

留意到兄弟姐妹的眼神，「利威尔·阿克曼。」艾伦对其余三个人说，「我们养父的亲生儿子。也是我们共同的哥哥。」艾伦看着他们惊讶了一瞬过后又了然欣喜的神情，自己也笑了：

「但他可是我一个人的未婚夫喔……在没开发布会之前，请帮我守护好这个秘密！」艾伦俏皮地眨眨眼，舞台侧影的灯光暖暖地倾泻在那个让他交付一生的人身上，也照在已经圆满了的兄妹四人的影像里，他们终于有了最新一张彩色全家福。和着美妙动听的《四季春》之音，从一月的星辰到二月的大海，再到三月的海之花……像诞生起新鲜蓬勃的力量，犹如来自天籁的祝福的交响。 

Fin.  
January 2021


End file.
